Death to All
by Vilhelm The Maggot
Summary: This is something from my strange mind where Cloud and his friends die.


**Death to All**

By Wellzy

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This fic is about Vincent trying to kill everyone. I don't usually do fics like this but I was in a weird mood and I felt like killing everyone. 

Vincent was woken early one morning by a dream he was having. He had never dreamt something like that before but he liked it. It had given him an idea.

Yuffie was sitting in her room at Wutai. She was looking at all her lovely materia. It had been about six months since they had defeated Sephiroth and Yuffie got to keep all the materia. She always looked at her beautiful materia practically every second of the day, everyday of the week. See was in to her tenth minute looking at her materia when there was a knock her door.

"What" she shouted angry about being disturbed during her materia time.

"Miss Yuffie." A boy said walking in with a piece of paper in his hand "A message for you." he handed her the paper and left.

Yuffie read the message the boy had given her

Yuffie come quick. Need help. Bring materia. Meet in Gongaga village.

Cloud.

Yuffie scrumpled the paper up and threw it away. 'It's my materia.' she thought to herself. She sat for a few minutes then she started remembering the battle between them and Sephiroth and how they had kindly given her all their materia after the battle. She grabbed a bag and put all the materia in it and headed for Gongaga.

Meanwhile in the newly rebuilt Midgar Cloud, Barret and Cait Sith were sitting in Tifa's new bar. A messenger walks in and heads over to the group.

"One of you Cloud Strife?"

"I am." Cloud replied

"A messenger." he said putting the piece of paper he had on the table and leaving. Cloud picked it up and read it

Cloud there is big trouble at Gongaga village bring help as quick as you can we really need it.

"Who is it from?" Cait asked

"It don't say but we need to go to Gongaga village."

"Why?" Tifa asked coming out from the back room

"There's trouble." Cloud replied 

"What we waiting for?" shouted Barret running out the bar.

In Cosmo Canyon Cid was visiting Red.

"See its that easy Cid." Red said

"I understand now."

"Captain" an engineer shouted running into Red's cave "We got a message you and Red are needed in Gongaga village. Its an emergency."

"To the Highwind." Cid ordered.

Yuffie arrived in Gongaga just as Cloud, Barret, Tifa and Cait Sith arrived.

"Cloud I'm here and I have the materia." Yuffie yelled running up to her friends

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked

"You sent for me." Yuffie replied

"No I never."

The Highwind landed just outside of Gongaga and Cid and Red came running out towards Gongaga.

"What's the emergency?" Red asked

"I don't know." Cloud replied "I think there is something fishy going on here."

"F#@k." shouted Cid 

"Who the hell would do this?" asked Barret

"I did." yelled a voice

"Who's there?" Cloud asked

"Me." Vincent stepped out from behind a large rock "I am sick of you all. None of you invited me to come with you after the battle you all left me to return to that mansion all alone."

"Were very sor...." Tifa began to say as Vincent blew her head off.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!." Screamed Cloud

"Shut up." Vincent ordered "You will all be joining her soon."

"Thats what you think." shouted Yuffie "I have all the materia."

"No you don't." Vincent said showing them his materia "I have Cure3, Knights of the Round, Sleep, Fire3 and three alls."

"Attack!!!" Cloud yelled as they all charged Vincent

"Sleep." Vincent shouted casting sleep on Cait, Barret and Cloud. "Fire3." he cast fire3 on Yuffie, Cid and Red.

Vincent walked over to Cait's body and set it on fire. He turned to see Cid charging at him again he grabbed Cid's spear and turned it round so Cid would get impaled by it. Cid went straight in to the spear.

"Oh Shit."

Vincent began to raise the spear and Cid began to spit up blood as his insides began to fall out of his body. Yuffie ran to Cid's aid but Vincent kicked her in the stomach and knocked her back in to a wall and knocked her out.

"Prepare to die Vincent." Red shouted as he attacked Vincent

"You first cat."

Vincent hit Red in the back off the neck with Cid's spear as Red bit him. He turned the Spear round so he could stab Red in the back. He raised the spear as high as he could suddenly everything stopped as two figures appeared.

"All right stop you don't want to do this there your friends." One said

"Ha your friends they never invited you any where. So stab that bastard you fucking chicken." The other demanded

Everything went back to normal and Vincent brought the spear down in to Red's back. Vincent then turned to face Yuffie who was slumped up against a wall. He walked over to her and kicked her in the head. Her head got knocked back in to the wall and her skull cracked as blood ran down her back. Yuffie opened her eyes to see Vincent's foot come in to contact with her face. That was the last image Yuffie saw before her head got knocked in to the wall again. Her skull cracked even more as more blood came out quicker. Vincent walked over to Barret and Cloud's stopped bodies. He picked up Cloud and place him facing Barret he brought Cloud's sword down so it was in line with Barret's heart. Vincent reversed the stop spell and watched as Barret got impaled on Cloud's sword.

"Shit." Was the last word that came out of Barret's mouth.

"Barret." Cloud screamed.

"Its just you and me now Cloud." Said Vincent.

"No its not." Shouted a familiar voice.

"Whose there?" Vincent demanded to know.

A shadowy figure walked out from behind a tree.

"Sephiroth." 

"Thetas right." Sephiroth said drawing his sword "I am the only one who gets to kill every one not you."

"Bring it on." Vincent yelled 

Sephiroth charged at Vincent and brought his sword down trying to slash Vincent but Vincent blocked the attack with his gun. He knocked Sephiroth back towards the tree he came from. 

"Your weak." Vincent laughed

"Thetas what you think." Sephiroth shouted before jumping in to the air and vanishing

"Where the hell did he go?" asked Vincent 

"I'm right here." Sephiroth replied behind Vincent.

Vincent turned round to face Sephiroth and was met by the Masumune entering his body.

"No this can't be." Vincent cried dropping to his knees "I had this al planned out I was going to be rid of every one." 

Sephiroth raised the blade of the Masumune quickly and cut Vincent in to two bits at the top of his body.

"Thanks." Cloud said to Sephiroth "Maybe your not so bad after all."

Sephiroth spun round and sliced through the middle of Cloud's body.

"Maybe I am. I wonder where else I can cause trouble." He said flying off.

The End

A/N: Before I forget the outsidaz is made up of three people at the moment. First there is me Wellzy then there's DOC and TheManikOne. You will probably see a lot of fics from us around new year. So any way. Please review this 

DOC: Yeah review it or else

Wellzy: Or else what

DOC: Exactly


End file.
